Deep Running
by LLamaFaceToo
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE: If you actually like plots with your romance, this was made for you.
1. Deep Running

DEEP RUNNING  
By LLamaFaceToo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but I wish I did. :o)  
  
Author's note: I only update when I get reviews. its my own way of knowing that, yes, ppl do read my story. So, just review please, at least tell me "hey I read it" -thankies 


	2. Until We Meet Again

Chapter One: Until We Meet Again  
  
The stench hung in the air; it was the noticeable smell of death. Blood covered them, even the moon seemed to be stained by unforgettable color. The amazons slowly made their way to their small village. Marei supported Amber on her soldier for the deep gash in her friend's leg disabled her walking. By glancing from face to face, pain was evident and reassured by each step. The battle seemed to replaying its self in their minds.  
  
The female warriors, amazons, had been around for hundreds of years. No one was sure how or when the warriors came about. The Namek amazons tried to make life better for the not so fortunate by delivering food and giving money. The money had been stolen from the nobles earlier, of course.  
  
Tonight's battle was for the same reasons, except instead of the swift giving out of rations, they were met by a troop of Namek soldiers. Almost immediately blood was split by ki beams and hand to hand combat. Marei preferred two ki swords and Amber a ki staff. The two diminished almost half of the troop. More troops were called in. Ki beams were blocked yet some had made contact. Amazons and soldiers are dead and more wounded. Marei saw Amber get hit with a huge ki ball and rushed over to her in time to take the next ki ball in her side, but saved her friend's life. She saw the elite who fired the ki beams and shot three at the Namek soldier. Marei's anger overflowed and shot ki beams at the castle wall making it fall on the soldiers. The amazons left the soldiers to clean up their dead, wounded and their castle.  
  
Soon, the amazons entered their village, which was a little more than tents scattered around a fire like marbles. Children and elders gathered to take the seriously wounded and the dead. The wounded were healed by the children or with their own healing powers. Marei healed her side with the help of her sister, Ryika.  
  
Marei flew down to the river to wash off. She dived in, clothes on, and let the water wash the blood off her skin and clothes. She swam down to the waterfall and let its cold water fall down on her. She closed her eyes and thought back and remembered when she was in this spot years ago.  
  
Earlier that day her and her sensei sparred for hours and every muscle ached. She came upon a waterfall and it was the perfect place to relax, she decided. She let herself slide back into the space between the water and the cold rock.  
  
"This spot, is just so perfect except it's a little small. Eh, no problem." Marei whispered to herself as she used her ki to enlarge the spot. "Perfect."  
  
No sooner than she opened her eyes a strong hand tighten around her throat. Her eyes flew open and her ki power up and she gave him one those get-the- hell-back glares. His ki powered up to a bit higher than hers, indicating she was not a threat to him. She let a small growl escape her lips.  
  
"Who are you?" he said releasing his hold to look up and down her naked body.  
  
"Eep!" she yelped as she did her best to cover herself. "Forget who I am! What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Nothing.yet. I felt your puny ki and noticed it was unfamiliar. "  
  
"Mine! Yours isn't much higher!"  
  
"Humph!"  
  
"Now.you're an training soldier, right? And I am an amazon! The two just don't match so we are not starting a conversation! If you leave right now and forget this ever happened, I'll spare your life."  
  
"Ha! Good one! Hmm. I leave but you're going to have to do something in return."  
  
"Like what?!"  
  
"Don't know.yet."  
  
The rest of the day Marei spent under that waterfall with a training soldier. Mostly talking about life and what they want to become, but as nightfall was approaching;  
  
"I want you to kiss me." He said so matter-of-factly.  
  
"What?! No! That's absurd!"  
  
"Well, I never been kissed before and I know you haven't either."  
  
"What stupid reason."  
  
"Well, let's see, I bet I can have about five troops here and kill your entire village in-"  
  
"No! Don't! Fine, you win!"  
  
Marei gently kissed his lips. When she withdrew he grabbed her arms and tightly pulled her up against him. Pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. He parted his lips enough for his tongue to slide out and force open her mouth. Marei's entire body went tense as a warm feeling inside her began to appear. His tongue explored her mouth. Marei's mixed emotions were a true burden on her but once he caressed her breast, she let herself go. She slowly, unsure began to kiss him back in the same manner. As he stroked up her back and down her chest, her skin tingled with the sensation of his touch. Marei let her hands glide over his hard chest. Her nails raked the exposed skin of his tattered training suit. The wind blew and a long black piece of her hair flew across her face. He stopped kissing her and gently swiped it away and tucked behind her ear. Marei's face blushed furiously and she couldn't look in him in the eyes. He grasped her chin and bent down to kiss her nose.  
  
"I must go. The night is approaching and my sensei properly wants to spar." He whispered.  
  
Marei opened her mouth to protest but he kissed her lips before any sound came out.  
  
"Shhhh, this is only the beginning. I must have you, but I have to prove myself. Wait for me and I will come fight you at the Orin."  
  
"B-But how.will I know.its you?" Marei barely made out.  
  
He bent down and picked up a black and red shell. Marei had never seen anything like it, looking down she saw there were no others like it. He used a tiny ki beam to puncture a hole and slid it though a chain he wore around his neck.  
  
"Wear this, and we'll find each other. Until we meet again, this is goodbye." He said. She went to respond but he had already flown off.  
  
Marei awoke from her memories. 'How foolish I am! I've been to several of the Orins and wore that same stupid shell and nothing! No one. ever came.' She thought as she sighed to herself. Marei slowly walked back to her tent. She found many others had already gone to sleep. She looked up; the altars were still burning.  
  
"May the dead rest in peace." She whispered to the breeze. 


	3. Tempers

Chapter Two: Tempers  
  
Marei looked at the central fire; her grandmother is there along with many young children. Marei walked over and embraced her grandmother with a quick hug and a kiss on the nose.  
  
"Ah, my Marei. Sit down and warm up. Now, what is today?" her grandmother asked with a tint of something Marei couldn't place.  
  
"Gramie," she started, "Today is the night before last. Ok, don't give me that look, tonight is the last night of the cold season, so?"  
  
"The Orin! It is approaching and our tribe as been asked to fight! Training must begin at first light!" Rotia shouted with a deep voice.  
  
"Rotia. shut up. The Orin is no big deal. We've done this before. A bunch of blah, blah." Marei spat at her, "Gramie, tell the young ones here about it so they try to pinch details off me." Marei teased and ruffled up a girl's hair.  
  
"Of course. The Orin was set upon the Amazons because the royal and peasant women fled from their husbands, fathers or masters. They fled to the forest in hopes of finding a tribe to join. Few made it. Some died looking, some gave up hope, and some were caught, but many, many females tried. The royals and warriors grew angry and called upon a meeting of amazons and elites. When the amazons refused to meet an agreement, many battles were fought, finally when they murdered a small girl named Orina, and the fighting stopped. An agreement came to pass; the Orin, named after the young girl that died. It reads; Once a year, the day the warm season begins, one Namek amazon tribe may be summoned fourth into a Orin. The Orin will consist of fighting, one on one basis. To indicate a match, a slap on the face of the opponent is required. The victor over the match has total say over the one who is defeated. The following marks can be made; if one wishes to enslave one must cut a mark of a 'S' in the basis of the throat, if one wishes to kill one must do so, and if one wishes to claim as a mate one must bite into the neck. If the amazon wishes to claim him and be a willing mate she shall do the same."  
  
"What a way to die!" a young girl said.  
  
"Sounds boring." Marei's sister mumbled. Ryika was almost the spitting image of Marei, same tone as well.  
  
"Ryika, let's go! Time for bed." Gramie stated, "Either sleep with me or Marei."  
  
Marei was already walking towards her tent to unroll the extra bed, for if Ryika were asked she would always sleep in the same tent with Marei. Even though they were sisters, they never fought like them. Marei had never met her sister till she was older; Ryika was more like a friend with family bonds to her.  
  
As Ryika came into Marei's tent and found her blanket already spread out. She looked over at Marei. She was unwrapping something that was in white rabbit furs.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, sleepily.  
  
"Just a shell necklace."  
  
"Its red and black, that means it's rare. Where did you find it? Why does it have a metal chain? Where did you get a metal chain? Why is it wrapped up? Were you trying to hide it? Why?"  
  
"Ryika, why must you know! It was a gift!" Marei snapped.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
They both turned away from each other and went to sleep. Marei awoke during the night turned to face her sister's back and wrapped an arm around her. Which always meant, "All is forgiven for all is well". Ryika opened her eyes slowly and gave a half smile, this was the way her sister showed that she loved her. The night passed quickly and when the sun began to rise over horizon, many were already up. Marei awoke with the sent of burning wood. She arose and smiled at the newly fires and small girls chasing one another. Marei entered one of the tents to greet her grandmother with tender kisses on the cheeks.  
  
"Morning Gramie, how was your sleep?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Marei.today is the Orin."  
  
"I know, Gramie, don't worry, I've never lost a fight yet."  
  
"Marei, don't be so egotistical. Look over there, in that old white bag."  
  
Inside the bag was a black outfit. Marei handed the bag to her.  
  
"No, Marei. Pull it out, it's for you. I made it for your last Orin fight."  
  
"What do you mean my last?"  
  
"Nevermind, put it on."  
  
Marei put the outfit on and turned towards her grandmother. The outfit was very pretty, it tied behind neck and showed of her chest above her breast and part of her back. It reached mid thigh and also came with boots that reached up under her knee. The entire outfit was black, leather- ish material.  
  
"Oh, Gramie! Thank you, it's wonderful!"  
  
"Oh, quit! Go now and train!"  
  
"Right." Marei sighed having a strange feeling deep inside of her.  
  
Outside, it was another morning, sunshine and a cold breeze from the east. Marei ate a few fruits for breakfast. Amber was already starting her warm- up. Marei was quick to join her. They did not engage in any heavy sparring for their real fight would be soon. The hours before the Orin passed like sand in the wind, quick yet painful.  
  
The Amazons were not the first to arrive in the location for the Orin; many soldiers and young boys were there. One boy seemed to be healing a wounded bird with an old Namek with a stick.  
  
Piccolo saw the Amazons come into view, he smirked as he hopped off the boulder he was sitting on. The two enemies approached each other. Tempers flared. 


	4. Bow Down

Chapter Four: Bow Down  
  
Marei could feel her self being carried, she opened her eyes and saw the village children and old ladies. They were being loaded into a room. Marei saw her sister being taken away and shown to the boy with the old man with the stick. He nodded and the boy blushed.  
  
"No! Don't you lay your dirty hands on-" she was cut off as someone covered her mouth.  
  
She looked at the person responsible. He was also carrying her, Piccolo. It took all of her strength not to let her mind go back into the bleak darkness. She felt the cold, hard counter she was placed on. She struggled with all her might, which wasn't very much. Piccolo held her still with one hand as the other he placed over her mouth. The boy and the old man came closer and emitted from their hands a warm light. It felt so good to her; she could feel her body heel itself at an astonishing speed.  
  
"Well, Piccolo. I am surprised to chose to obtain a mate." The old man said to him as he looked at Marei, just like her grandmother used to.  
  
"Kami, it was time" he said, annoyed.  
  
"Well, you know Dende took her sister. Isn't that odd? I felt healing power in her."  
  
At the sound of her sister she started to squirm. "Be still!" Piccolo roared at her. She stopped moving for a short while then start thrashed wildly. Piccolo gently situated himself. Kami and Dende left to the next amazon or soldier. Piccolo leaned down and bit her again in the same spot. Pain echoed through her body. She could feel her energy drain from her. Like water through one's fingers. He bent down a carried Marei to another room. The room smelled wonderful. It was filled with all assorts of scents. Marei glanced from face to face and around the room. Large basins or tubs were scattered. Many ladies in white dashed around. Heat filled the air as Piccolo held her to one of the ladies. The lady touched her gently as if she were made of glass. She glared at them and they back away. They looked at Piccolo hopefully. Marei felt a ki beam in the back of her neck the all was black. Marei awoke much later. She felt.clean. Looking around she noticed that she was not in the same room. She glanced at herself. She was wearing nothing! She saw no one so she dismissed the thought. She pulled the covers off the bed she was laying on and wrapped them around her. Marei walked through the room. It was very large and had large windows to match. There were two dressers as well as a chest, a couch, a table and a large king sized bed in the room. Marei went to the windows to make her escape when the door flew open.  
  
"Ah, so you have awaken." Piccolo said, but Marei said nothing. "Well, come on get dressed. It is almost time for dinner. Why do you have the bed sheets wrapped around you? Oh well. Let's go."  
  
"I am not going anywhere with a rat like you, Piccolo" She spat.  
  
"Look Marei we played your little game and you were caught so now you belong to me."  
  
"I belong to no one." She returned vengefully.  
  
"Wrong, now get dressed!" as he pulled the sheets off of her. "Not bad." he said as he scanned her naked body.  
  
She quickly covered herself up which did not help. He walked over to the dresser by the window and pulled out a long black dress. He tossed it at her.  
  
"Turn around!" she snapped.  
  
"No, now hurry up."  
  
She grumbled to herself as she put the dress on. The dress had a deep square neckline and a slit up one side. Marei used her hands to cover the exposed cleavage and thigh.  
  
"Stop that! Here wear these." He said as he tossed a pair of strappy sandals on the bed.  
  
She slowly put them on. The four-inch heal made walking hard so she levitated herself.  
  
"No," he said sternly as her pushed her back on the bed, "You must walk you lazy bitch!"  
  
Marei stood up again and punched him. He landed against the wall with a bang. He glared at her. Marei smiled sweetly but sarcastically. He walked towards her. She nodded and walked out in front of him through the door he yanked her arm.  
  
"You will walk with me, understand?" he roared.  
  
"Sure, your bitchiness." She mumbled.  
  
The two walked down the corridors with a quick pace. Marei tried to get a good view of the pictures on the walls; the soldiers that stood by the doors and all the glorious artwork that lined the halls. They reached a large door and Marei glanced around. She saw many Namek and sayjans and a few other species. Her eyes quickly fixed on the man with the hair that stood straight up, the blue haired woman and the boy with purple hair. The man seemed to look annoyed and the boy looked utterly bored. Piccolo led her in that direction and she hurried on in pure curiosity making a pace quicker than Piccolo wanted which caused him to stumble for a moment. Then he spoke in a swift, deep voice,  
  
''Your highness, Vegeta, this is my mate, Marei'' He bowed down.  
  
Vegeta nodded and looked at her. Nothing happen. Everyone turned as they stared in amazement for her not bowing down. Whispers went through the crowd. Vegeta turned his head slightly and asked with a harshness noticeable in his deep voice,  
  
"Who do you think you are that you do not have to bow down in front of the great Vegeta, the strongest fighter in the universe?'' 


End file.
